The Person Beyond
by brokensmiles143
Summary: Austin Moon appears to be your average bad boy, the one who everyone looks up to. That is, until Ally Dawson comes to town. She's a bad girl too, or thats how everyone assumes she is, just because she acts that way. Noone has ever seen the other side of either of them. And neither of them are going to stop until they bring it out in each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't like to start new stories when I'm in the middle of one, but I wanted to upload this one :) I'll be updating That Dance in a couple days, so be patient :D So check this one out?**

As the clock turned another minute, the parking lot of Miami High started to fill up, with different types of students. There are your nerds, goth, hardcore popular, perky popular, and your average socially awkward students.

Then there's him.

He broke all the groups of the school, he being popular, yet smart. Not perky, but not completely hardcore. Instead, he was a bad boy. He was the person that you could only dream that he knew your name, or that you got lucky enough to sit next to him in one or your classes. He was the kind of person who cared what people thought of him, and worked hard enough to maintain this cocky image of his. But of course, he never told anyone that. He acted like this person that you wanna be like, but noone ever tried. They knew that he would destroy anyone that got in the way of his popularity. Some wonder how he manages to keep up his grades, but noone asks.

It just remains a secret.

His bleach blonde hair just adds on to his appearances. His warm brown eyes makes girls go crazy for him. He likes the attention, he feeds off of it. He also has this nice side to him, but that never comes out. Maybe sometimes, but only if you're close to him. Some say it's a rumor, and some say that its just crazy. So noone ever really wants to be close to him, they just want him to acknowledge people, and notice that they're there. And he does.

And he's Austin Moon.

And on that very day, he was driving to school, in his shiny new blue convertible. He had one hand on the wheel, the other arm over the cushion of the seat. In the passenger seat sat Natasha Cambridge, the queen of the school. She's considered to be the girl who you just can't stand anymore. She's the mean girl of the school, and she always gets what she wants. And she also happens to be Austin's new project for the week.

And then there was Dez, who sat in the backseat, trying not to throw up everytime he saw Austin and Natasha together. He definitely was not a fan of them, and thought that they were all wrong together. Dez knew the whole soft spot of Austin, but chose not to share it. He kept everything bottled up, and tried to look away, from them, but it wasn't easy. Considering Austin was his best friend. His shiny red hair and his awkward choice in clothing made some people wonder why them two were best friends in the first place. "I don't really know," they both replied, "It just happened."

So on that very day, Austin was driving to school, trying to drown out the sound of Natasha's talking. He really couldn't care less about what she said, but he just had to deal with it for a while. He pulled into the parking lot, and started to move into his parking spot. His parking spot wasn't exactly assigned to him, but everyone knew that it was his spot. It was a perfect spot, it was under a tree that provides lots of shade in the sun, and its not incredibly far from the front entrance, but far enough so that if any administration walked out the door, they wouldn't see you doing all the things that Austin did to keep up his image. You know, they sit up on the hood of his car, and drink and just hang out.

But on this particular day, just as he was about to pull into his parking space, the sound of a revving engine drove past him and parked perfectly into the parking place. The spot that was originally Austin's. Pissed off, Austin stopped the car, causing everyone to shift forward. He angrily stomped out of his car and walked over to the person sitting on the motorcycle.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing the person to whip their head towards him. "Hey! That's my parking space, get out!" He screamed, dragging the attention to many people, while putting the emphasis on "my" parking space. The person stood up from the shiny black motorcycle, and slowly took off their helmet. Slowly the persons short brown curls fell out of the helmet, moving around as she shifted her head to adjust her hair. She took her helmet and placed it under her arm. She looked up and glared at the blonde haired boy, then smirked.

She had this emotionless face, if anything, it would be a glint of happiness, or cockiness. Something about her made people gasp, and stare at her. Her look was intoxicating, but yet, the kind that makes you not look at her because you're scared of her. As she held her cocky smirk, she scoffed in his face as she walked into the doors of the school, earning the stares of the school.

And of course the blonde boy with his eyes widened with anger.

* * *

The halls were quiet as she walked through, looking for the main office. As soon as she found it, she walked in, putting on her smile. She stood in front of a lady at a desk, waiting patiently until she looked up. "Hi, I'm new here and I don't exactly know where to go." She looks up and smiles, typing something into her computer. "And your name is?" She continues her smile, making her cheeks hurt.

"Ally Dawson." She nods and continues to type. She prints up a piece of paper and hands it to her. "Do you need help around the school?" Ally takes the paper and turns around. "No, thank you."

She didn't need help, she never needed help. She always did everything on her own, and that's how she liked it. Or thats what she thought. She went to her locker and put in her locker combination. Her mind kept that blonde boy she met outside. Who was he? And why did he seem so pissed? What was his problem? She shut her locker quite loudly and walked to her first class.

Knowing that everyone was staring at her, of course.

**Okie dokie, there y'all go :P Like I said, I have another story, That Dance, so check it out. This story's a bit different then the other ones, but I kinda like this story and how its going to go :D Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a really short chapter guys, just something that I came up with at the moment and wanted to share with you guys. I loved the reviews, thank you so much! I'll reply to some at the end xx**

She gets to class before everyone else, probably because everyone is in the hallway gossiping about her. Gossiping made her sick. Actually, almost everything made her sick. She plopped down on a desk and took out her brown leather book. She took out her black ink pen and started to write in it. A couple minutes in, a shadow appeared, blocking the light that hit her journal. She cautiously looked up to see a short girl. She had black curly hair, bouncing up in down in excitement. She had a cheeky smile and a sort of scared-ish expression on her face at the moment.

"Um hi, I just wanted to welcome you to our school. I'm Trish by the way." She said, taking a seat next to Ally. She had an unsure feeling about this girl. I mean would she really want a person clinging around to her? Trish seemed like the "happy go skip" type, not the type Ally was used to. Well not anymore anyways. On the other hand, she could always use a hand around school, get information about everyone, who's who and such. And who knows, maybe shes not all happy.

"Hi." I managed to say, trying to control all my thoughts at once. "I'm Ally." I gave her a small nod before going back to my book. I was just trying to figure out who was who out there, who that weird guy with the red hair and weird pants are. And who that girl was, who looked just about as slutty as any girl could be.

"Hey um Trish? Can you tell me about some people?" She nodded smiling. I told her about the red haired boy first. "Oh that's Dez. He's the best friend of the most popular boy in school. He's considered to be lucky, even though we have no idea why he dresses like how he dresses. He's really nice though, and really sentimental. But definitely weird." I nodded my head.

"What about that girl? The one outside, who looked like she was barely wearing anything?" She nodded understandingly. "That's Natasha Cambridge. The queen of the school. She's probably done it with every guy at this school who would let her. She's such a slut, and she's proud. She's the most popular person and most talked about girl here until you came along." I raised my eyebrows. "How so?"

"Every since you got here, you're everything that everyone talks about. She's dating the most popular boy in school, well she is technically. She's really just his play toy until he finds someone better. She's getting angry, but not as angry as some people." She said, probably talking about that blonde boy outside.

"Oh and just so you know Ally, that's Austin's seat." Since when did they have seats? That's just stupid. "Wait, who's Austin?" I asked in a confused tone.

She gave me a shocked look. "You don't know who Austin Moon is yet? He's only like the baddest bad boy here. And the most popular person too. Dez's best friend and Natasha's boyfriend. You seriously haven't met him?" I shook my head. She groaned loudly. "Blonde hair, bad temper, super awesome car? The most annoying girlfriend ever?" Putting the emphasis on annoying.

That's when it hit me. He was that blonde boy from outside who yelled at me for taking his parking space. That guy who's face turned super red and his eyes were huge when he found out I was a girl. I was surprised that I didn't burst out laughing. The guy who's been crowding my brain with annoying thoughts.

"Oh, I know him. I had a little interference with him earlier." She nodded her head. "Oh yeah I know, and if you think he got mad out there, just wait until he sees you again in his seat. He hates people who take things from him, popularity, places, epsecially attention. He's gonna be so furious with you." I laid back into my seat.

I'd like to see that.

"Who does she think she is?" The angered blonde boy paced back in forth, complaining to his "girlfriend" and his best friend. "I'm the person everyone talks about," He said, pointing a finger towards himself," Not her. Ok, she can't just come in here and steal everyone's attention." His face getting redder by the minute, filled with fury. He almost trashed that girls motorcycle until Dez convinced him not to. He growled, remembering the thought. He felt a tug on his arm.

"Dont worry about it baby! Let's just go." Natasha said in her sickening voice. He ripped his arm from her and started to walk away. I hated Natasha really, her annoying voice and her idea of fashion made me want to throw her over a bridge. But I actually have a heart, and I know others do to. I don't want to break peoples hearts, but for my sake, I would.

And I hope for that girls sake, that I don't have to see her again. I walk to my first class, everyone making a space for me to walk through. I smirked and walked through the halls, with my head held high. I started to regain my confidence, smiling and winking at many girls, as I walked down the hallway.

When I walked into my class I started to get mad. Some person was in my seat. They were obsessed with the book they were writing in, and Trish, the schools loud mouth, kept trying to talk to that person. Holding my head high, I walked over to whoever it was and tapped them on the shoulder. The person didn't budge, but kept writing in the book. I rolled my eyes, getting angrier by the second. I tapped them one more time, before I heard them groan and slowly turn around.

My eyes widend at the sight. It was the same girl from outside. Same curly brown hair that flowed down to her ribcage, same big brown eyes, and same black clothes. I scoffed. "You again?" She smirked and laid back into the seat. "Me again Blondie."

I realized that I didn't even know her name. She was a complete mystery to me. "That's my seat." She put her hands behind her head. "I know. Wow, two for two! First your little parking space and now your seat. I'm really getting good at this!" She smiled. I was about to say something, but she grabbed her stuff and stood up. "Here, I don't want your stupid seat." She walked right past me. "See you later Trish." She spoke as she started to walk out of the room.

"Hey!" I yelled, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around with curiosity and complete boredom all over her face. "Who are you?" I asked, eager to figure out. She smirked for the thousandth time today, and walked away. She turned her head back and looked me in the eye. "Noone important. I'll just be a mystery." She said as she left the room.

And she definitely was.

**Like I said, insanely shortt :D Ok, some reviewing time stuffy stuff :)**

**Act. Sing. Love: Thanks so much! I love stories where she's not like that either :P  
alex michelle: Thanks! I like the whoe bad girl thingy too :)  
Relatively Crazy Coconut: I love your pen name beeteedubs :) Um noone's ever said they like my style of writing! Thank you!  
lilirocks247: My best work so far? Omg thank you!**

**There were SO many more, but I just did a couple. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here y'all go, another chapter. Enjoy xx**

He sat through the class, poking at Trish, trying to figure out her name. She wouldn't budge though, because even though she had only known Ally for a little while, she had sensed something in her, something mysterious. Proven by her attitude, Trish knew that she wanted to be a mystery for as long as she could go for. And with that, she would not budge. Not to anyone. He hadn't payed attention during roll call, so he was stumped. He slid back in his chair, the one that was previously sat in by her, and thought. Day one and she's already skipping class? She's really trying to keep up this badass girl reputation huh? What was her story? Everyone has a story, of why they became who they are, even I do. So what's hers?

As the bell rang, he grabbed all his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. He scurried through the halls as fast as he could, trying to find that girl. He pushed himself through the crowd, and the crowd was pushing back. Eventually, the crowd made a big space for him to walk through, which of course he smirked at. He had to admit, walking through the halls boosted his self confidence, something that had grown over the years.

The instant he saw a flash of black, he sprinted right to the source. He looked around the hallway though, noone in sight. Well atleast not the person he wanted it to be. He sat on the bottom of the staircase, running his fingers through his messy blond hair. He was enjoying the moment of peace and quiet until he heard the annoying sounds of stilettos hitting the floor and the shrilling voice of his "girlfriend".

"Baby why are you on the ground? Come on, let's go." She said while taking his arm and pulling him towards her. He didn't want this. He really didn't, what he wanted, was to find out who that girl was. Even her name atleast! She was driving him crazy, clouding up all his thoughts and emotions. He ripped his arm away from her. The sight of her right now made him want to throw up.

"Go away Natasha." He said, sitting back down on the steps. "Babe, what's got you all mad?" He sickening voice urked him, the use of the words she had spoken, and the way she called him babe. He hated that more than anything. "You!" He yelled, standing up from the steps. "You keep pissing me off everytime I just want to stop and think." She was taken back but quickly rebounded.

"Stop talking to me like that, I'm your girlfriend!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not anymore. Go find some other guy to make out with." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the hallway in search for the girl wearing black.

* * *

The slight breeze ruffled through her bouncy brown curls as she sat underneath a tree writing in her book. She was in her own little world right now, where she had a happy family at home, and where people loved her. Once she stopped writing, she snapped back to reality and remembered, noone loves her. She didn't have a happy family at home, or barely a family.

She heard the bell ring a couple minutes ago, not daring to step back inside the school until the hallways have cleared. She goes back to writing in my journal.

I bet, sometimes you wonder about me.

"Ally!" She heard someone call her name. It was a no brainer to figure out who it was, considering only one person really knew her name. She looked up and saw Trish running to her. "There you are! Everyone's been talking about you. You skipped class!" She nodded again and raised her eyebrows. "Everyone's been talking about me? Why?"

Trish gave her that "are you kidding me" look. "Ok, picture this," she moves her hands in a motion, pretending that its a headline for a newspaper, "Some mysterious rebel chick cuts her first class, and is nowhere to be found." She rolled her eyes and went back to writing. She never liked attention, and didn't think she drew so much attention, until her bright and bold little friend here brought it up.

"Trish, go back to class. I'll meet up with you at lunch okay?" She nodded and ran away, leaving her mysterious best friend to continue writing.

And I just want to tell you, it takes everything in me, not to call you.

As the lunch bell rang, the brunette raised her head and sighed. She shoved her things into her bag and stood up. She looked around and groaned. I forgot my lunch, she thought. She slowly walked over to the lunchroom. She wanted to be able to walk in before any of the other kids so that she didn't attract too much attention. She took one peek inside the room and scoffed. So much for that.

The cafeteria was already swarming with kids, eating lunch. She mustered up her courage and confidently walked in the middle of the lunchroom. The room suddenly got quiet as she confidently walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, threw some money at the lady, and walked back out. She walked out to the cafeteria, not bothering to find a spot to eat. She walked back the same way she came in and smirked, knowing everyone was watching her.

Then she suddenly heard a seat being pushed back, and hands being slammed on the lunch table, interrupting the silence. Everyone looked over to the source of the noise. It was that blonde boy, Austin. His eyes were wide open and his hands were on the lunch table, him standing up with shock. She took a bite of her juicy red apple and smirked. She winked at him and walked back outside, knowing that she had won whatever fight was brewing between them.

She sat under the tree she was just under, not bothering to take out her book. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, and she wasn't going to let her sacred songbook in the middle of the fight. "Ally!" She looked up to see her best friend again. She nodded at the loud girl and went back to eating her apple.

"Austin's looking for you." She nodded and took my last bite before throwing the core into the local trash can. "Let him find me Trish." She sat next to her and sighed. "When did you turn into such a badass?" The brunette smirked. "Since always."

Lies.

She nodded and ran off, obviously not wanting to get in the middle of everything. She opened her water bottle and started to chug it down. She capped it, but then was overcome by a shadow. A rather annoying one anyways. "We need to talk." The blonde said in a stern voice. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well then go ahead and talk Blondie, I'm all ears." She said, relaxing into the ground. "What is your deal? You can't just waltz in here and then just steal everyone's attention okay? And stealing all my positions? That's just the end okay?" She chuckled softly to herself, seeing as he was trying to be all tough. "Okay, whatever." She said, standing up and throwing away her water bottle.

"You don't get it do you?" She smiled and shook her head. "Not really, well I don't get why you're so you know, pissed off right now." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his floppy mess of hair. "Why'd you wink at me earlier?" She smirked. "I thought that it would throw you off. Did it?" He nodded, thinking that it was obvious. She clapped her hands and hopping up and down like she was happy. He groaned as she smirked.

"And can you stop doing that?" She raised her eyebrows. "Doing what?"

"Smirking like that, its like that smirk is plastered on your face okay?" She smiled and innocent smile, like she had done nothing wrong. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She smirked once more.

"Ally, Ally Dawson." She said as she walked off to her next class.

**Guys I'm sick. Which is like freaking bull. But I'm still writing, and I'm updating That Dance next. Date is unknown. Anyways, thanks so much for all your reviews, I loved them all :) You guys really like this story huh? Well I like writing it. Thanks so much xox**

**I Almost Do: Taylor Swift. I love her album, it's amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you all muah xx**

Ally Dawson. That name kept ringing in his head the entire day. He needed to find her and talk to her. Who does she think she is? The whole thought aggravated him enough for him to break the tip of his pencil.

"Dude are you okay?" He whipped his head around to see his best friend, Dez, staring at him. "Yeah why?" He motioned to the distressed blonde boy's pencil, that was now ruined.

"You're not upset about Natasha right? Because she was like the biggest whore ever. I'm actually glad you dumped her." He nodded as he went back to playing with his pencil. Wait, what did Dez mean?

"What do you mean, 'I'm glad you dumped her?'" The redhead shrugged. "She wasn't great for you. It was the flashy mix Austin, the bad boy and the pretty girl. I hated the sight of you two, I actually tried not to throw up. And plus, she was a huge jerk to me." The blonde boy nodded in agreement.

"Why did I even go out with her in the first place?" Dez raised his eyebrow and scoffed. "Because you were bored." He smirked as he remembered the day. He and Dez were hanging out, but Austin especially was bored. Some girl came up to him and gave him a flirty smile, and the rest was history.

In other words, Dez was ditched by Austin. But he stayed loyal, because he always knew that Austin would come through for him. He always did. He liked that side of Austin, the good side. The side that was compassionate and funloving, not the side that made out with girls every two seconds. He could swear that a new girl was in the passenger seat of Austin's convertible every week. Tops.

But that new girl brought out something in him. Rage sure, but it was good rage. The rage that made you keep coming back for more. She was intoxicating to him, to everyone really. A mystery, and someone completely different from the rest. And that's exactly what he needed.

"And besides, I think I know another girl for you." Dez smiled and continued to copy notes, satisfied that he knew he had stumped his best friend.

* * *

The brunette girl went to her last couple classes. She sat in the back, acting like she didn't care, slouched in her chair and tapping her pencil eraser on the desk itself. But she did care. She copied down every single word and listened to every word that the teacher instructed. People might not realize this from the first glance, but she is really smart. Or she considers herself to be.

See thats what happens when you make assumptions. Things never get proven, and thats how rumors starts. She never really understood rumors, or why they were started. She never got it, she always thought that they had to make up things instead of fiddling with their own pathetic little life. It was sick really, it made her gag.

She spent the quiet time near the end of the class writing in her book, her sacred book that she chooses to not let anyone see the inside. Her black ink pen smoothly moved across the page as she wrote a journal entry.

**(Written in Ally's POV)**

_Today was interesting, I guess you could say. The highlight of my day was definitely Blondie. That guy aggrivates me. Actually he doesn't, but the fact that his big head always makes him believe that he's in charge of just about anything, makes me want to kill him. Well sort of. Something about him makes me smile in satisfaction as he gets angry, I think it's knowing that I had caused his rage. Being like this is fun, but I know it's going to wear off. I can't keep this up for a long time, someone's going to want to keep digging deeper into my life until they figure me out. And that's exactly what I don't want to happen. I like being a mystery, I like being the one that everyone talks about, the different one. But most of all, I want to be the one who has changed someone's life, but in a good way. Like Blondie, he seems so cocky, that I just have to break down his spirit if its the last thing I do. Something about him makes me want to come back for more, if it's me torturing him or what, it doesnt matter. It's just something about him..._

**(Back to Third Person)**

She closed her book just as the bell rang. She decided to take her time and pack her things into her backpack slowly. She didn't feel like going to her last class of the day, but it was better at school than her home. She picked up her things and slung her backpack over her right shoulder as she began to walk out of the classroom. As she was walking out, she bumped into someone. Startled, she began to apologize. "Oh, I'm sor-"

She looked up to she the blonde boy that has been on her mind for the entire day. He looked sort of dazed as well. He had his back pack over his right shoulder and his right hand holding onto the strap as he was looking down at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. As if she was going to apologize to him. Well if it was anyone else she probably would apologize. And if she wasn't who she seemed to be right now, she would have apologized. "Watch it Blondie." She said simply as she walked out the room to her history class.

The halls were quiet as she walked through the crowd. She kind of liked it actually, the quiet. But not the whole people staring at you, talking about you just because you're the hot new thing that just happened to walk through the halls. The people of the school actually amaze her. She's been here one day and she has heard so many different rumors of who she was.

"Sara told me that she was raised on the street."

"I heard that she got raped."

"I heard her dad had a glass eye."

"Ally? Oh yeah, both her parents died and had to live with her pathetic uncle."

Where do they some up with these things? She thought. Well the last one was almost true. Even though she didn't like people staring at her, she did like the attention. She liked knowing that she made an impression on some people, and that she stuck in their minds. Even thought it wasn't really teh attention she liked, she fed off of it. She lived for attention, she wanted attention.

Just like Blondie.

* * *

As the last bell rang, he bolted out of his class to his locker. He shoved everything into his backpack and headed out the door, eager to leave school. If he didn't leave school early, he'd have to deal with all these questions, most of them about the new girl, Ally. Huh. Ally, rolls off the tongue nicely. He walked outside, mentally cursing at himself as he passed his parking spot, well his original parking spot, which was occupied by the shiny black motorcycle.

He walked to where he parked his car, but couldn't find it. He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to think back to this morning. He remembered that he had parked his car on the east parking lot under a nice tree, but he simply could not find his car.

Then he remembered that this morning he was complaining to his dad that he wanted his car cleaned, waxed, and buffered. His dad simply nodded as he took a sip of coffee that he was drinking that morning. "I'll take it to the car wash when you're at school. It won't take that long and should be back before school is over."

But it wasn't.

He called his dad, trying to figure out where is car went. "Hey Austin, sorry your car isn't back yet. This little jerk is taking forever to get his car washed. He just got done, and I'm next. I can just pick you up and wash the car later if you want." He shook his head.

"No, just wash it and whatever, I'll find my own way home." He heard this "thunk" noise, and a faint "oh shit" in the background.

"Yeah okay, why don't you get a ride from Dez or something. I gotta go Austin, see you at home." He ended the call and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Now he could've gotten a ride from his dad, but Austin Moon liked things done. His car was his baby, and wished for his baby to be pampered and all. The only trouble now is how he's going to get home. And there's no way in hell that Austin Moon is walking 3 miles just to get home.

His thoughts were cut short at the sound of a revving engine. He looked over to see Ally getting on her motorcycle and starting it up. She caught his stare and smirked. But then she looked confused. She rode over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Blondie, where's your shiny blue convertible?" He glared at her for a second. "My dad's getting it waxed, so I don't have a ride home." She mocked sympathy.

"Oh you poor thing." He rolled his eyes and pulled out his contacts, trying to find a ride home. "Austin."

He raised his head to see Ally pulling out a spare helmet. "You want a ride?" He seemed sort of shocked. He never really thought that she would offer to give him a ride home. He would've declined her offer, given the background that they had, but he really needed a way to get home, and maybe this little ride might give them a reason to back out of each others life.

"Fine," He answered grumpily, "But only because you offered." He strapped on his helmet. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Sure." She said as she rode off.

"And make a right here." Just as Ally got to his house, she stopped the motorcycle and looked up at his house. It was a very modern looking house, like very other house on the block. It was definitely a rich person house, well atleast she thought of it that way. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. It was definitely big enough for a medium sized family to live in. It had a nice green lawn and a bright white picket fence, like any other house in those ads.

"Thanks for the ride Ally." He said quietly. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She said, flopping her hand up and down like it was no big deal.

"So," She said, changing the subject, "You have a nice house here. It's pretty big here." He shrugged.

"It's just a modern sized house I guess, it could be bigger. It fits for me, my parents and my two siblings." She put on a smile on her face, a fake one of course.

"And a family too. Wow, you have it all." She said, sounding sarcastic, but she wasn't sarcastic at all. He chuckled. "No, I don't." She shook her head as she adjusted her helmet strap.

"But you do." She said as she rode off.

**Please review :D**

**Ok so I have a bunch of ideas for some one shots, so if anyone wants me to dedicate one to them, send me a PM! I'll do as many as I can, until I run out of ideas. Oh and you can tell me your real name so I can dedicate it to you, but if not, I can just use your pen name. And if you're a guest, please tell me the name to use.**

**Love you guys xx**


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping off Austin, Ally drove home on her heavy motorcycle. She parked in her driveway and looked up at what was supposed to be her house. It was an average house, definitely not as much as Blondie's house, but it was enough. She was new in this neighborhood, and she had to rent out a small house. She walked inside and open the fridge. She pulled out some leftovers and warmed it up. As it was in the microwave, she checked the messages. "No new messages." Of course not, she thought.

She ate her food in silence, just how she had been eating for a while now. She was alone for the most part, not a single person dropped by. Or lived there, except for her of course. She took a sip of water and set down her glass. _All alone, just like every other day._

* * *

He knocked on the door of his house obnoxiously for several times. Where's my damn key? He thought. A couple seconds after, his father was revealed through the doorway, his face red with annoyance. "Why didn't you use your key?" The boy shrugged as he entered his house, taking a seat in the kitchen.

"Forgot it I guess." He stood up and rummaged through the fridge, taking out some juice. He took a glass and poured some for himself while his dad leaned against the doorframe.

"So how'd you get home?" His father said, arms crossed. The boy gulped down the rest of his juice and put the glass into the sink. "Someone gave me a ride." There was no way in hell that he would walk home, thats for sure.

"Who gave you a ride?" The boy gave his dad a look. He could swear that his dad was slightly smirking. "My um.. uh-" He trailed off. He really didn't know what Ally was. At first she was an enemy. But then she gradually turned into a mystery that he couldn't help but want to solve. He knew that saying acquaintance was too different, so he eventually settled on the one word that seemed to capture it all.

"Friend. My friend gave me a ride home." He smiled in satisfaction with his answer. Maybe she thinks of me as a friend too, he thought quietly.

"Friends?" His dad questioned. "I didn't think you had any friends at all." He moved from the doorway and grabbed a glass so that he could pour his own juice. The blonde boy raised an eyebrow at his dad.

"Oh is that so?" His dad nodded, as if he didn't hurt anyones feelings just then. Austin looked shocked, but then again, his dad was always one to put him down. Austin grabbed his coat and his keys.

"Well I guess I'll just go hang out with my so-called friends now." He said, taking one last glance at his dad before slamming the door behind him. He hopped into his car, which was just now back from getting waxed, and drove off. As soon as he hit the intersection, he stopped and thought.

_Where was he going?_

He could always go to Dez's, but that was all the way across town. He sighed and placed his head into his hands. He slowly gripped the steering wheel and made a couple turns until he arrived to where he needed.

* * *

As soon as her face hit the pillow, she was asleep. Even though it was the first day, keeping up a reputation as the badass and still managing to keep up with the school work was pretty darn exhausting. She was having a nice dream, where she had a family that loved her, and where she didn't move around every few years. She was happy, and it seemed like that was all that mattered.

She smiled into her dream, but frowned just as the doorbell rang. She groaned loudly, took the pillow closest to her and threw it at the headboard of her so-called bed. After three doorbells, she dragged her feet downstairs and slowly opened the door. As soon as she saw the bleach blonde hair, she frowned and groaned once more. Once she was done being annoyed that she had been woken up, her eyes turned to surprise, then a hint of panic.

"Blondie? What are you doing here?" She stood in the doorway, trying to cover up the sight of her sad excuse of a house.

The boy shrugged, but had no expression on his face. "My dad was telling me how I didn't have any friends, so I decided to come here." He had this stupid smile on his face that she had wished that she could just wi[e off.

She raised her eyebrow as if she was saying, "Oh really?" But she didn't say that of course, knowing that she probably wasn't her first choice anyways. "How'd you find out where I live anyways?"

Austin shrugged once more, before trying to look past Ally, trying to get a look of her house. Ally, being the smart one here, saw this and continued to block the sight of her house. "I saw a moving truck come by here a couple days ago. I just figured that it would be you."

She scoffed, but not in a mean way. "And what if it wasn't me?" The boy shoved his hands into his fron pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels. "Then that would've been really awkward."

She nodded in agreement. And just like that, the conversation became dry. Silence filled the air, just as noone had anything else to say. There was an awkward silence between them, mainly because they were just standing by her door, and Ally hadn't offered for him to come in.

"So," Austin choked out, breaking the silence," Can I come in?"

That very question had startled her. Before she could even comprehend the question, she started to get anxious and her eyes was filled with panic. She shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea." She said, while trying to close the door.

His foot shot out and prevented the door from closing. His face was filled with confusion. "Why not? Its just a house anyways."

She still shook her head, trying even harder to close the door. She was pretty sure she was killing his foot. "Still, I don't think so." His face fell and the air became silent. Why did he want to come in anyways?

"Um," She said, rubbing her fingers together, "Well I better get going, you know, schoolwork and stuff that I have to do. You know, I have to catch up and all that stuff, umm well thanks for stopping by, you know, without even asking." She of course said that last part sarcastically. "But really, I have to go, umm, so bye." She quickly and frantically shut the door and locked it.

She slid her back down the door and shook her head. She was so confused, and yet she was so confident this morning. What happened to her? An interference with this one person made her so nervous that she ranted on and on. Especially when he dug deeper into her personal life.

_Well that went smoothly, right?_

He was so confused. His eyes were wide open, and in front of them, there was a closed door. His mouth slowly formed a frown, a sad frown though. Why had she closed the door so quickly, and why did she get so defensive? He couldn't figure her out, and just when he thought that he was so close to figure her out, she gets more complicated.

He shakes his head and hops back into his car, driving off to the nearest building to her house. A supermarket. He walks in and grabs a soda. Just as he was paying for it, he hears his name faintly from a few aisles down.

"Austin its me! Dez!" He watches as his red haired friend races down the hall and stops right in front of him. "Hey Austin, what's up?"

The blonde shrugs and walks over to the cashier to pay for his soda. "Okay I guess, really confused though."

Dez nods in understanding. "It's Ally right?" Little did Austin know, but Dez was really observant. He sees every little detail, even how crazy this girl made Austin. In a good and bad way.

"Yeah." He slaps a couple dollars and a handful of change onto the cashier's table and walks away. "So get this. I went over to her house today, and we started talking. The next thing I know, she's kicking me out of her house and slams the door right in my face."

The red head follows his friend smirking at his best friend. He's being so oblivious, he thought. "Well," The red head slapped his bag of cat food onto the cash register area, why he needed was still a mystery, "Maybe she just didn't want you to see something. Like maybe her house is a mess and she didn't want you to see it."

He watched as his best friend paid for his cat food and nodded. Once he hopped into his car, Dez appeared in the window of the drivers side. "Don't worry too much about it Austin, I'm sure its nothing." As soon as his best friend left, Austin drove off, speeding down the road.

_Its definitely not nothing, he thought._

* * *

The next day at school, everything had died down. Everyone had stopped talking about Ally, and especially Austin. As soon as Ally walked through the doors, she felt like she was a normal student again. She walked to her locker and placed her delicate fingers on the dial. But being the clumsy forgetful girl she is, of course she forgot her combination. She scrambled through her bag , looking for the small slip of paper containing her combination. As she zipped open her backpack, all the contents of her backpack fell out. She cursed under her breath and fell to her knees to pick up her things.

As soon as she did, the bell rang. She rolled her eyes. Of course she was going to be late. She quickly shoved her things into her backpack and zipped it up. She quickly stood up and was faced with her locker again. She groaned loudly and started to spin the dial rapidly, hoping to somehow figure out her combination. She slammed her locker with her hand and threw her head back. She slid her back against her locker and slid down. She held her head down, not even bothering to go to class.

"Need some help?" She snapped her head up and her eyes were wide open. The blonde boy had a half smile on his face, holding his hand out for her to stand up. She cautiously took his hand and nodded.

"I sorta forgot my combination, and I'm late to class." He nodded and examined her locker once.

"You have the bad locker. And its okay, I'm late to class all the time." He twisted the dial a couple times, then slammed the locker once as it popped open. "Well there you go, I guess." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Umm thanks Austin." She walked towards her locker and shoved her backpack into the locker. She turned around and looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, I just think we should get a fresh start, you know?" He took one last glance at her and then walked away.

**Ewwwww that was a gross chapter. I'm like the worst author ever. Ok, sorry, I've just been like really busy :( On another note, has anyone had any R5 concert experiences yet? Or are you going to any shows on the East coast tour? If you do, drop a review or PM, and I'll tell you about mine!**

**xox Thanks for all your support and patience :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter to satisfy your taste buds. Shoutout to CupcakeArt for being the best person ever! xox**

_Dear Songbook/Diary:_

_A fresh start. What the hell does that even mean? I swear, that boy is bipolar. He just keeps changing his perspective of me, left and right. What's his deal? Or is it that he wants to be friends with me. I mean I see him as a friend and all, but Austin just kind of gets on my nerves. Or maybe I just looked at him at the wrong angle. Maybe he's a good guy. Maybe, just maybe he has a heart. Should I even consider a 'fresh start'? I kind of do, but the same time, I don't. Believe it or not, he actually makes my life kind of interesting. Other then him, there really hasn't been an exciting point in my life. Well at least since I started school here. I mean I guess another time was when I got a dog at the age of three. The only sad part was when it ran away two weeks later. Everything has been going downhill from there, but I already wrote about that. Having a fresh start with this guy could also mean that I would have a healthy relationship with him, which I usually don't have with people. I mean except for that girl, um what was her name? Oh yeah. Trish. But I haven't seen her in a while, or it seems like a while._

_On another note, last night, Austin came over to my house. How he found out where I lived confused me. Everything was going fine, that is until he wanted to come inside. I've seen the outside of his house, and believe me when I say this: it's huge. It makes my house look like one of those shacks those Native Americans built a long time ago. And the worst part, there was noone in my house. I could've told him that noone was home, sure. But it looked like noone was in there for a while. Not even me. He's getting to involved with my life, I mean why would you really want to know about me? I mean sure people seem to talk about me a lot, but noone really wants to learn about them, and most importantly, show up at their house._

The worked up brunette wrost furiously in her small brown book, not paying any attention to the biology lesson. Every time someone would look at her, she glared at them until they got scared.

Needless to say, today wasn't the best day for Ally.

* * *

Austin sat in first period, actually trying to focus on his history lesson. But of course, that didn't happen. He did want a fresh start with Ally. He thought that they had gotten off on the wrong foot, and he wanted to make things right. Truth be told, noone's really ever told Austin that he wasn't liked. Well to his face anyway. Austin knew that people saw him as sort of mean, but noone's ever had the guts to say anything. But this Ally, he thought, was something different.

He thought she was insane. He thought that she had different emotions, but managed to stay on the same level. Mad. Upese. Angry. Whatever you want to call it. When he came over to her house, he had received this cold feeling that he had gotten from her. It was almost as if she didnt want him to see her at her house. She had gotten so defensive that he just gave up. Well not really, Austin doesn't give up.

If Dez asks why he is so into her life, he would say that he wants to know her, and understand why she acts the way she does. Because little does anyone know, but Austin believes that Ally is not cold hearted. But if anyone else asks, Austin would say that she is a challenge. A challenge to get to know her. Which is true. And everybody knows, Austin accepts every challenge he sees.

And little did people know that Austin Moon had already accepted the challenge. And at that very moment, he had patted himself on the back for that morning. Why you ask? Because Austin is very observant.

And of course he would notice that Ally had been wearing dark jeans that day, not her usual black leather pants.

* * *

"Come on Ally! Just this one time. And if you hate it, you can sit wherever you want tomorrow." Currently, Ally was being tugged on my the arm by her new friend Trish. Trish was trying to convince Ally to sit in the cafeteria today, instead of eating under a tree, which also happens to be Ally's new favorite tree.

"Trish, thanks for your concern and all, but I'd rather be alone." The girl nodded as she talked, hoping that she wouldn't have to sit in a public sweaty room, where everyone had a good eye vision of her.

"Again? Come on Ally, you don't have many friends. You can meet my friends, they're all really nice." The girl with the bouncy curls had a pleading look on her face, and a huge smile. Now Ally was hard on the surface, but she could never be mean to anyone. Well THAT mean.

Reluctantly, Ally nodded her head slowly, right before Trish squealed and tugged on her arm. She lead them through the loud cafeteria to find table near the back of the room. While they were walking there, the room suddenly started to become silent. She heard things like:

"Isn't that Ally Dawson? The girl who totally bad mouthed Austin?"

"What is she doing here? She's not welcome." (Which Ally thought were mostly said by the whores in the room. Est. 80% of the people.)

Or the famous:

"Who does she think she is? She's so ugly, and I heard her parents abandoned her."

Don't these people have lives? Ally thought, while being lead to a table to eat. When they approached the table, there were 2 girls and one guy there. Ally, being the awkward outcast, gave them a shy smie and a small wave.

"Ally, these are my friends." Trish motioned to a tall blonde with crystal clear blue eyes. She had a warm smile and a bright personality. "That's Lily. The perkiest here. But don't worry, she's not too perky, as in you don't want to get on her bad side." Lily just chuckled and waved.

Trish turned to the next girl who had perfect curly chestnut hair. She batted her eyelashes once, but not in an annoying way. "That's Amber. She plays softball and is a total tomboy. Well not completely." Amber waved at Ally, and Ally waved back, only smaller.

"And last but not least," She pointed to the guy with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes, "That's Robbie. He plays saxophone and he's Amber's boyfriend." Ally could see that, Amber was very lovable, and so was Robbie. I mean whoever said opposites attract must've also said some other bullshit, she thought. Ally nodded and sat in the chair next to Trish, who sat next to Lily.

"So Ally," said Amber, trying to spark up a conversation, "Where are you from?" Ally looked down and played with her mashed potatoes a bit.

"Denver, my dad got transferred to Miami," Ally said off the top of her head. Amber nodded and shoved a carrot in her mouth.

"So what does your dad do?" Robbie asked. Ally took a sip of her water before glaring at Trish. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to sit in the cafeteria.

"Um my dads a travel agent, he um travels places," Ally replied, almost saying it as a question. Barely after Ally had finished talking, a tray slammed down next to her and someone plopped down next to her. She whipped her head around to see the infamous Austin Moon.

He bit in to his burger angrily before turning his attention to the people staring at him. He pointed to the table where his friends sat. "Those people are giving me shit about Natasha." The rest of the people at the table nodded and went back to their lunch, but Ally didn't.

"So you chose to sit here. Where there are ten other tables who would die to have your company?" Austin turned to Ally, not a scowl on his face. He looked deeply into her eyes, not saying anything. He shrugged and went back to his burger.

"I guess I like you guys better." Ally still gave him a suspicious look. Why was he sitting here? Didn't he have other friends? Ally thought. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"But still, don't you-" Austin dropped his food, grabbed Ally's arm, and pulled her across the cafeteria, out the backdoor, and under 'her' tree. He ran his hair through his shaggy blonde hair before turning his attention towards her.

"What's your problem? Why couldn't you just let me sit there?" He sat down right under the tree. Ally gave him a look before sitting next to him, under the tree.

"I didn't tell you to move, I just wanted to know why you were sitting there. Or sitting next to me," She said softly. "I thought you hated me," she almost whispered, but loud enough for Austin to hear.

Silence dawned upon them, a slight breeze coming in and out every once and a while. Both of the two teenagers looked away from each other, before Austin broke the silence.

"I don't hate you." He turned his head to the right to look at her. "I wanted a fresh start remember?" Ally cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I was thinking about that actually." The slightest of smiles appeared on Austin's face as he watched Ally. He watched as her eyes were deep in thought and how her lips became pursed, also in thought.

"You were? So what do you think?" His face showed a glimmer of hope as his smile grew bigger like a little boy. She watched him as his eyes sparkled and as his face relaxed.

She nodded lightly and smiled. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea." His smile grew bigger, if that was even possible.

At this time, friends would usually hug, which Austin thought of. Is it too soon to hug her? He had thought. He slightly moved in to hug her, but he had stopped himself. He fidgeted with his arms, not sure where to put them. His face turned hot as he looked and saw that Ally was staring at him the entire time, with an amused look on her face.

She chuckled and moved her arms and placed them around his neck. She pulled him close and hugged him tight. He was caught off guard, but he had then hugged back. He had to admit, he liked the warmth that he hug had given off.

As soon as she had released from the hug, she gave him a look. "Are you sure about this whole friendship thing? I mean people seem to see me as a threat. I don't think that your little girlfriend would like that. I mean I wouldn't want to get in the way of a slut and her boyfriend. I mean that would not end pretty." She said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He gave a small laugh. "Yeah, sorry about all the crap she's been giving you. But she's not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her yesterday." A sort of relief was brought upon Ally, as she cracked a smile.

"Good," She said, leaning back on the tree, "Truth be told, I never liked her."

Austin did the same, mocking Ally. "Yeah, I don't think anyone likes her. truth is, I don't think I liked her either." Just then, silence fell upon them once more.

And a breeze came in every once in a while, reminding them that there is more to come for them.

**I actually like this chapter. I think that its pretty well written. There are some hints in this chapter about the future chapters and such. And if there are some parts in the chapter that you don't get, then tell me. It's kind of confusing, but it has a lot of meaning. Well I think so anyway haha :D**

**I love you all, thanks for your time and support xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally went home that day with a small grin on her face. What was there not to smile about? She had thought. To think about it, Ally's life had really turned around since she moved to Miami; she had friends, her grades weren't so bad, and most importantly, people seemed to care about her.

She walked into her house, her shoulders slightly falling once she was reminded that she lived alone. She dropped her backpack and ran over to the couch and lied down on her side. She picked up the remote and started watching whatever was on at that moment. And of course it was Spongebob. Spongebob had been Ally's favorite TV show since as long as she could remember.

She would always laugh at the way Spongebob saw the good in things, never the bad. How they always seemed to come up with the weirdest plans, him and Patrick. How he had a love for Krabby Pattys, and how he would always love his life.

As silly as this might be, Ally had always wished she had a Spongebob's life. It was filled with love and happiness. Her mind went back to a couple years ago, back when she as about 14.

She was the happiest kid ever, her mom and dad always gave her love, she had a house over her head, happily married parents, and a good education. She had a great life. Her best friend Kara was the perky type, and at that point, Ally was too. She loved life, she loved her friends and her family, and she just loved everything. Her dog especially. Her name was Chestnut, and she was a golden retriever. She was the cutest thing, she was loyal, she was energetic, and the perfect puppy. But soon, everything toppled out of control.

Two weeks after having Chestnut, she ran away from her home. Ally and her parents had put up flyers all over town, but noone could find her. It was a shock to Ally. She thought that Chestnut had loved her as much as she loved Chestnut.

"We could always get another dog sweetie," Her mother had offered. But Ally didn't want another dog. She wanted Chestnut. After that, she didn't want a pet. She didn't want another dog that gave her hte memories of her first dog. They never did get another dog.

The worst part happened a couple months later. Her parents were on their way to a company dinner. Due to all her whining and complaints, her parents agreed not to let her go. She really didn't want to have to deal with all the stuck up people talking about how much she's grown. In reality, she's only grown a couple inches in like 2 years.

She had stayed home, writing in her book and listening to music. In her opinion, it was a good night. That is, until she got a phone call from her aunt. "That's weird," She had thought, since her aunt only calls in emergencies. Cautiously, she picked up her phone and answered to aunt-

Her mind had wandered off until her phone started to ring. She got off the couch, muted Spongebob, and walked over to her phone. She looked at the caller ID: Unknown. She cautiously picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Ally?" She rolled her eyes, of course it was Austin.

"How'd you get my number Austin?" She heard him smile over the phone.

"I have my ways. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to you know, um come over and work." She raised her eyebrow.

"Um work on what?" She heard him clear his throat before rustling around the room.

"Um just work you know, um you still need some stuff to catch up on right?" In all honesty, she didn't. She had caught up enough to know whats going on in all her subjects. Being at crossroads here, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh yeah I guess, um so I'll come over in like an hour okay?"

"Yeah okay, um I'll see you later Ally." His voice sounded kind of nervous, but a hint of enthusiasm.

"Bye Austin." She closed up her phone before opening it up again. She punched in a couple numbers before putting it up to her ear.

"Hello Trish?" Ally heard the yelling in the background, some in Spanish.

"Hello? Hey Ally! Whats up?"

"Well," Ally said, dragging out the 'e'," Austin just called me and asked me to come over to his house to work. On work."

"Wait," I could see her face break into a grin," Austin asked you to come over to his house. On like a date?" Ally rolled her eyes, but not before putting on a small smile.

"No, he wants to work on schoolwork. Or thats what he told me. He said that I might need some help catching up on some stuff." She could feel her friend's eyebrow raise.

"And do you?" Ally put on a shy smile. "Well not really," Ally replied.

"And you still said yes?" Ally nodded before quietly saying 'yes' into the phone. She heard her friend squeal into the phone. "Ally, that's a date! Austin doesn't care about schoolwork. He couldn't give a crap about school. And somehow, he still gets A's and B's."

"Well whatever, I have to be over at his house in an hour."

"Oooh! I can help you get ready! I'm coming over now!" Ally shook her head furiously.

"No Trish, thats okay, but why do I have to get ready anyways. And you don't even know where I live. Thanks for all your help, umm bye." She shut her phone before collapsing onto her couch, head first.

This isn't a date right?

* * *

The boy pressed the 'end call' button on his phone before realizing what he had just done. He sat down on his bed and ran his hair through his fingers. He had just called Ally over to his house for a friend date- Yes, he's forever calling it a friend date.

Then he smiled to himself. Maybe this will be fun, he thought. Two friends, just hanging out and stuff. He nodded his head confidently before walking out of his room. He waltzed down the stairs and stopped right in front of his mom, who was currently making dinner.

She was chopping her carrots intensely, before looking up with a look on her face. "Yes, what is it?" She questioned, putting the knife down.

"Can my friend come over? And maybe stay for dinner?" He had asked sheepishly, his fingers fiddling with a loose thread. Austin's mom wasn't even shocked. Austin brought home people all the time. Sometimes two in a row. She nodded her head and went back to chopping her carrots.

"Yeah sure I guess. So who's coming over this time?" She had finished with the first carrot and moved onto the second one. She peeled it carefully and chopped it into small pieces.

"Well I asked her to come over and-"

"Her? You mean it's a girl?" She suddenly stopped her rhythmic pattern and turned her head to Austin. Austin, getting kind of scared, nodded smally. "Another one?" His mother questioned once more. Out of the many people Austin had brought home, about 2/3 of the portion were girls. She had watched the same type of girls come in and out of her house, she believing that each one gets dumber by the minute. "Oh Austin sweetie, how many more times are you going to keep doing this? Don't you ever get tired of bringing home girls? I mean the same ones anyways?"

Mimi Moon has always known about her son's.. erm habits. She watches her son bring home a different girl every time, not even having the decency to stick to one girl. She doesn't know what's happened to him. He used to be such a sweet little boy, she thought.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No, that's not it. I mean yeah she's a girl, but she's just here as like a friend." The woman eyed her son suspiciously, but then turned back to her dinner.

"Ok sweetie, whatever you say." Now it was Austin's turn to eye his mother suspiciously. As he opened his mouth to talk, his mother shut him up. "Now go away son, unless you want to cook dinner?" The boy shook his head before heading up the stairs.

He's always the same, Mimi had thought as she smiled to herself.

* * *

Ally gathered all of her books together and grabbed her purse before walking out the door. She sat on her motorcycle and drove off, trying to remember the way to Austin's house. She stopped right in front of his house, remembering that his was the biggest one in the neighborhood. She parked her motorcycle outside of his house and walked up the driveway.

When she rang the doorbell, she could hear the sound echo throughout the whole house. After a couple seconds, Austin appeared, a smile already plastered on his face. "Hey Ally, come on in." He took her arm and dragged her inside.

Her eyes widened at the sight. The ceiling was much higher than it looked on the outside. The furniture was very classy and modern, and it was safe to say that most of his house looked like the inside of a home magazine. While she was admiring his house, he had been pulling her arm up the stairs into his room.

As soon as she reached his room, her mouth opened. It wasn't at all how she pictured it. The walls were a bright blue color, with small yellow accents. His bed was huge, his room too looking like the inside of a magazine. The floors were a bit cluttered, but Ally had expected the whole room to messy. In fact, it was fairly neat.

"So," Ally started talking while sitting on his bed," what are we going to start with?" Ally took her bookbag from off the floor and started unzipping it. Austin, on the other hand, was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and chuckling softly to himself.

"Well, see the thing is, I didn't exactly call you over here to work on school stuff. Like I said we were," he interrupted. She smiled softly at him as she looked up. She scrunched up her nose and giggled. What a cute face, he thought.

"I didn't think we were anyways." She opened up her backpack fully, and turned it upside down, showing that there was nothing inside anyways. Well except for her little brown book that fell out and happened to open to a page.

Austin cautiously picked up the book, reading the contents.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_**(1)**

That's as far as Austin got to before the book was snatched from his hands. Ally hugged her book protectively. Dare he say it, but he thought she looked kind of cute.

"You can't touch my book." She tucked a strand of hair behind her eye and whispered, "It's private." Austin nodded fiddling with his fingers. Once he looked at those words, it felt like they meant something. Like they were put together for a reason. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Ally said in a hushed tone.

Austin gave her a small smile. "It's fine." He motioned towards her book. "Were those lyrics?" Worry flashed through her eyes, but settled on sympathy.

"Yeah, I just write them for fun." She put her book back into her backpack. "But I don't sing them."

Austin gave her a look. "So you write songs, but you don't sing them?" Ally nodded her head. Austin gave her another questioning look. "Why don't you sing?" Ally just shook her head.

"I just don't, I guess," she trailed off. She looked away, trying not to make direct eye contact.

"Do you have stage fright or something?" She shook her head **(2)**. "Are you a bad singer?" Once again, she shook her head." She gave him a cute smile.

"I just don't sing okay? I don't know, I just never really thought about singing. It never really came to my mind. I guess." She chuckled lightly. "Is that okay? That I don't sing?" She had a unsure look on her face. But he smiled and nodded.

"That's okay."

**Ew. Just ew. Erm. OK so I said that the last chapter was gross, but I think this chapter was gross-er. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had exams coming up, and I had to study for them. Anyways, thank you so much for all your favorites and follows :D AND REVIEWS. They make me so happy to see all of them!**

**Hey Awesomesauce325! Sorry I didn't update on Thursday like I said I would darling :P Like I said, I had to study for my History exam :O**

**Thank you SOO much to ausllylover for nominating If We Kiss for the Best Austin and Ally story of 2012! I love you all so much, even though there are SO many more stories that are better than mine :D xox**

**Oh! And rocker729 or Shelby, I'm still working on your oneshot! Please be patient darling :D**

**(1) A Thousand Years- Christina Perri**  
**(2) She actually does have stage fright, but in this story, she doesn't!**

**HOLY CRAP LIKE WHO SAW THE GIRL FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS PROMO. LIKE ASOUNFOanaufhaIU I CAN'T BREATHE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy Jesus I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in so long. Dear lord and R5 is coming to my state and I don't think my mom would let me go. Time for begging my ass off. Oh and a couple people told me that it didn't upload correctly. It should be up now, and sorry about that! Okie dokie, enjoy(:**

Regardless of what she did, Austin was going to make her stay for dinner. Austin thought that with the invitation over to her house, the whole diner invitation was kind of obvious. But what if it wasn't? What if she decided to leave and go back home, instead of staying an extra hour to spend time with him? He was still going to make her stay for dinner though, even if it meant tying her down to the chair in the dining room and making her stay there.

I mean of course her arms would still be out so she could feed herself.

So that's why Ally was sitting at the Moon's dining table, shoving carrots into her mouth. Even though she had a smile plastered on her face, it was kind of obvious that she didn't want to be there. However, Austin sat there, smiling in victory. He looked over to her, her innocence could be spotted for a mile away, even wth the large amounts of black she was wearing. Her eyes sort of closed from looking down at her food. And the way she chewed her food made her look, sort of adorable in Austin's opinion.

He would stare at her for a couple seconds, then continue eating, but somehow never take his stare off of her. The room was filled with only the sound of their forks hitting their plate. On the other hand, Mimi Moon looked at this new girl that Austin had brought home. She was clearly different, her style could tell anyone that. But also, it was the fact that the girl didn't seem consumed about Austin, but rather whatever she herself was doing.

She looked from Ally to Austin. Ally was eating her food, looking down at her plate. And instead of eating, Austin was holding his head in his hand, looking from his food back to her, admiring her, as Mimi herself liked to put it. The room was dead silent, not the comfortable silence, but instead the awkward silence where noone knows what to say. Mimi, being the way she is, would try to strike up a conversation, but not knowing the slightest bit about this girl really made it difficult.

She looked intimidating, well atleast she thought so. Way more intimidating than those weird blonde cheerleaders that Austin used to bring home. She looked even a bit scary, she might have thought. Mimi herself found it difficult to even try to ask a question, but she managed to anyways.

"So Ally," Mimi spoke in a hoarse voice, her voice was scratchy from not talking for a bit, "Where are you from? I heard you moved here from somewhere." Ally shot her head up, her eyes slightly bigger than normal. She cleared her throat and set her fork down.

"Um I'm from Manhattan, my dad got transferred here." Ally smiled, satisfied with her answer. She picked up her fork again and started picking at her food. However, Austin wasn't. He looked up from his food and raised his left eyebrow.

"I thought you were from Denver. Or at least that's what Robbie told me," Austin questioned, his mind still wandering. Ally stopped her happy illusion and opened her mouth slightly. She muttered a couple sounds, no more than a syllable.

"I didn't know you guys were friends," Ally said, turning slightly towards him. Her eyes were filled with worry, but her face was expressionless. "I was born in Denver, but I grew up in Manhattan. I messed up when Robbie asked me." Ally put her lips in a thin smile, then turned her attention back to Mimi, who had a questioning look on her face. Her gaze moved slightly to the left where Mr. Moon sat. He sat there, apparently obsessed with his pasta. It wasn't even clear if he was even listening or not.

Mimi clapped her hands together and smiled slightly. "Well that's perfectly fine dear. People make mistakes don't they?" Ally nodded slightly and pushed around her peas. She was satisfied for now, but getting too close with someone might wreck everything for her. But she wouldn't focus on that right now, instead she would enjoy whatever company she has. The only thing she didn't notice, was when Austin was staring her down with a puzzled look on his face.

So that's basically how the evening went. Mimi would always try to strike up a conversation, but would always fail. Instead she would get a few words, maybe sentences out of each of them, butt ehn they would go back to their food like it never even happened. Mimi rolled her eyes and silently gave up. She knew that they would never quit. She put down her fork and intertwined her fingers together and turned to Ally.

Mimi liked this girl, really. She seemed basic, but not too basic. Definitely not your everyday, run-of-the-mill sort of girl. But she wanted to know something about Ally that would set her different from any other girl. Other than the fact that her son hasn't stopped staring at her. She scanned her brain from the different types of questions. Oh and boy, there were a lot of questions.

She carefully picked one and smiled. She softly cleared her throat, causing the startled girl to look up. "So Ally, what's your biggest dream?" Yeah sure, she thought, it was vague. But what she really wanted was for her to say something inspiring. Ally smiled, showing her pretty teeth. This question didn't make her shake in fear like the other ones had.

"Oh that's easy," she said as she took a sip of water, "I want to be accepted and graduate Julliard, and then become a famous songwriter for an upcoming music sensation." Austin turned his head to the left and looked at Ally. The twinkle in his eye was impossible to miss, and his own smile made her smile.

"I didn't you know liked music." Austin said, striking up the first conversation with her since dinner started. Ally nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I'm more into writing songs than I am into singing. I don't really like the spotlight," Ally confessed. She then scrunched her eyes together and slightly pursed her lips together. "Wait, so you like music?" Austin nodded excitedly, his eyes twinkled like a little kid.

Mimi, on the other hand, clapped her hands together rather excitedly and began bouncing up and down in her seat, her blonde curls also bouncing. "Well that's perfect! You and Austin can become music partners! Oh Austin's always been playing music and had this crazy dream about being a rock star or something. Maybe you guys can kick off your careers together! Ooh isn't this just great Mike?" They all looked to the oddly silent man, but he had just shrugged and got up and left to the kitchen. Mimi smiled apologetically. "Sorry about Mike, he's a little grumpy when Austin talks about his music. And when he doesn't get his dessert."

They all nodded their head simultaneously. "So, anyone for dessert?"

* * *

After a whole evening of food, music, and Mimi trying to show Ally Austin's old baby pictures, and much more. When it was about 9 o'clock, Ally decided that it was time to leave. She thanked Mimi and Mike for the meal and got up to leave. And of course Mimi tried to offer her leftovers and such. Everyone protested her departure, but Ally really insisted. They all nodded in understanding and Austin offered to walk her to the door.

As they approached the door, Ally turned to him. "Tonight was actually pretty fun, I have to say," Ally admitted, "It was actually kind of nice having people around for dinner for a change," Austin gave her a confused look.

"What about your parents? Don't they eat with you?" Ally shook her head solemnly.

"My parents don't eat with me, they both work late, and sometimes they don't even have enough time. I'm an only child too, so its hard to have company or anything," Ally said. Lies, she thought. Her parents didn't work late, and she wasn't an only child. Though suspicious, Austin still nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun," he started to slide his foot against the linoleum floor. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but nothing came up. Ally noticed this and shook her head.

She had just realized how different he was now than how he was when they first met. She wanted to know why he changed all of a sudden. Before, it seemed as if he was obsessed with gaining popularity, feeding off of every bit that he could get. But now? He was a different person. He even looked different. His facial features always softened when he was talking to her, and a lot of times, he would shove his hands into his pockets and shrug. And in her opinion, it was pretty darn cute.

But she shook her head, trying to get rid of all the thoughts of him. She wasn't here to start liking a guy. She wasn't here to make a lot of friends. Bottom line was, she wasn't here to have a normal life. Her life was screwed up just as it is. She might even have to move somewhere else by the end of the week. She couldn't do this, she knows she couldn't.

So instead of pouring out all her feelings, she kept a straight face, almost frowning, and looked at Austin. But his eyes were ever so alluring, so she would always turn her head, trying to avoid his gaze. "I should probably get going,"

Austin sensed her uncomfortableness, and was utterly confused. "Well do you want a ride home? I could take you home if you-"

"No thanks," Ally immediately snapped, "I mean that's okay. I'd rather walk home. Thank you." Austin nodded his head and opened the door for her as she walked out. His eyes stayed wide as he tried to replay all the event that just occurred to him in the last 5 minutes.

The thing that he doesn't understand his why she suddenly started to act weird. She acted distant and so far away. And just a couple minutes before that, she was smiling and giggling and all that fun stuff that a normal person does. Austin's face must've been obvious from a mile away, because Mimi walked over, took one look at him, and shook her head.

"Ally huh?" Austin nodded, leaning on the wall behind him. "So I'm assuming that you think that you like her more than she likes you." Austin turned his head away, not answering.

"I didn't say that." Mimi shook her head and played with the small dishrag in her hands. She walked over to her son and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Oh sweetie," She stopped and touched his chin, "You didn't have to." She walked back to the living room and turned on the TV, hoping the best for her lovesick son. Love or not, he was upset, and it was because of that Ally girl. Oh and man did she like her.

On the other hand, Austin kept thinking about Ally. And he couldn't help but to ask himself,

Are they back to square one?

**I'm so sorry. I think that was poorly written, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I appreciate every single one of you guys that read my stories :) Thanks for all of your support, and I really love all of you. Thank you all, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy Jesus I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a little less than 2 months. I've just been busy with dance and my schoolwork. And, I didn't really know where** **I** **was going with this story, but I made myself sit down and write today. So I finished! Anyways, thanks for not giving up on this story, and I love you all. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff(: Yu guys are the best. Hope you enjoy it!**

At school the next day, Austin was particularly quiet. For the entire day, he would twiddle his thumbs, or lay back in his chair, occasionally shutting his eyes tightly. It almost seemed as if he could wish everything away, or redo the past. Everyone immediately noticed when Austin wasn't as lively as he usually was, hanging out with friends and such. He had walked into school with his smile hidden, but once his friends brought it to his attention, he immediately perked up, acting as if nothing ever happened. He put on a fake smile and strode through the halls, like last night's activities meant nothing to him.

Well isn't that a lie.

No matter how much he smiled and acted as nothing ever happened, it was obvious. So obvious that only Dez would see it. He watched as Austin turned away from his "followers" if you will, and walked away, his smile hiding once again. His eyes looked gloomy and during class he looked deep in thought. He couldn't figure out what had gotten him so depressed, especially since he was so happy not too long ago. He watched as his best friend threw his head back in his chair, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths. Honestly? He felt bad for him. Dez knew that whenever something got him down, he would usually brush it off and walk away. But that didn't seem to be happening this time.

It was during lunch time, especially, when he saw his best friend's change in attitude. Instead of sitting down at one of the tables with his friends, he bought his lunch, walked past the tables, and walked outside as he placed himself underneath a large tree. Austin's head look left and right before slumping down his shoulders and picking at his lunch. He watched as Austin never opened his mouth or looked up. It didn't take much to see that Austin was deeply upset. The only problem was, Dez didn't know why he was this upset.

It was after lunch when it happened. During 6th period, Dez noticed that Austin seemed to perk up a bit. He seemed happier and started to talk to his friends more and more. After class, he hung out with his friends and pretended as if nothing happened. As if he was never sad, and as if nothing had ever affected him. Whenever Dez asked him about it, he wouldn't talk about it. He simply brushed it off and smiled. But Austin's a naturally happy person. So he was sure to get over whatever was bothering him, and return back to normal. Right?

/

He sat on the steps of the school, his head in his hands. He closed his eyes slightly, trying to wish away this day. Not many people knew this, but it was hard to be him. It was hard pretending that things were okay. He decided not to go home right after school. A couple days in of school, he realized that the school was a peaceful place when it wasn't filled with obnoxious people. He enjoyed the silence and the serenity of the empty building. Well of course he thought it was empty.

Somewhere in the school, without him knowing, the brunette was running around, running a couple errands for her teachers. She would smile at the teacher and accept whatever work she was given. She had figured that she needed to get on their good side, considering that their first impression of her weren't that great. It went from printing papers, filing papers, grading quizzes, and way more. But in her mind, anything was better than going to her house.

Once she was finished, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the big white building. She was walking down the narrow steps when something caught her eye. A person. She got closer and noticed his golden blonde hair. His head was lying on his bag, and he appeared to be awake. Even if he was awake, he appeared to be deep in thought. The question was, what about?

She got closer and smirked. She sat down next to him and lied down. She looked up at the sky, not even glancing at him. "Didn't think you'd be here," she smirked as she talked.

His eyes opened quickly and looked over to his right. He noticed her smirk, which made him smile. He also noticed how pretty her silky skin was in the sunlight. Her eyes shined as she turned to look at him, smiling at his shock. Her hair seemed to glow as she talked, the light illuminating her entire face. I would've thought that you would rather be at your comfy house, but if you would rather stay at school than be home, well, then I guess I was wrong."

His eyes shut quickly, then reopened. "This place is nice when it's quiet. It really gives you time to think." She could notice how distant he seemed from the way he talked. "And besides, my house isn't even that comfy," he winked.

She turned away from his face and scoffed. "Don't wink at me," she stated firmly. She looked back at him as he shrugged carelessly with a small smile on his face. After that, silence blew down on them, neither of them talking. Ally gave a small sigh before opening her mouth. "I underestimated you Moon." He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"How so?"

"When I first go here, I thought you were some cocky jerk, who only cared about his own feelings." She paused for a moment, "Well you still are." Ally continued, ignoring Austin's persistent protests. "In fact, I didn't even know you had feelings. Sometimes I kind of thought that you were like the tin man." She said in a wondering tone. "But anyways, you kind of came through in the end. I mean in the few days that I've come to know you, you've really surprised me." He kept up his silence, so she continued speaking. "I mean you're so annoying, you nag way too much, you act like a kid half of the time, and sometimes, you are way too heavy on the cologne," he slightly scowled at her words. She gave him a slightly apologetic look but continued. "But even so, the tin man gets feelings. And he turns out to be nice."

He smiles at her, his facial features softening after her compliments. To be honest, he's kind of come to like her too.

"I mean nice-ish."

She gave an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes just a bit. He glared at her for a bit, but couldn't help but to chuckle at her oh so adorable smile.

"Yeah? Well what about you, Miss Steal-my-parking-space-on-the-first-day-of-school?" She kept a straight face as he looked at him, him expecting her to smile or laugh, or at least do something.

"Ok that was a little offensive. And definitely not funny." She gave him a small shake of the head and a thin smile eyes widened just a bit and he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Oh, um I'm sorry, I meant it to be like a joke, you know?" He raised his shoulders slightly and gave her an amusing smile.

She blinked a couple times before the corners of her mouth started to go upward. "I was actually kind of kidding." She started to chuckle and turned to face him. "Its good to know that you can't take sarcasm."

His jaw dropped offensively. "I can so take sarcasm, you just caught me off guard." She smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat Blondie." She watched as he fought all of her comments, trying to prove them wrong. She found it kind of cute actually, not that she would ever tell him that. They were both silent for a moment as the thought. " I'm sorry about that by the way, the whole stealing your parking space." His eyes softened as he listened to her talk.

"I mean I wouldn't have been so mean to you like that if you didn't act like such a jackass." He put his left hand to his heart and gasped.

"I'm hurt Dawson. You know if you weren't such a smartass, maybe I wouldn't have been such a jackass," he said, nodding his head as if his logic made sense.

She rolled her eyes and gave him that "whatever" look. He noticed how often she would smile at him. Whenever he made a smart comment, she would say something smarter back to him, but they'd end up laughing anyways. They were always comfortable around each other, but they had their awkward moments. Like it'd be incredibly awkward if she had noticed how many times he stared at her.

"But seriously Ally. You talked to me about my feelings, them being so bottled up. What about you? I mean underneath all that, um black, you must have feelings too." She turns her head away and bites her lip.

"I do," she says in a barely audible whisper.

"Then why dont I see a happy Ally? Why do you seem so grim all the time?" Her eyes went from happy to dark to sad in a flash. She quickly covered it with a small shrug and a half smile.

"You think you me, but you really don't." She takes a long deep breath and closes her eyes. "Noone does."

He scoots just a little bit closer to her, brushing his arm against hers. In secrecy, he kind of hopes that she didn't notice.

Oh but she did.

But she didn't do anything about it. In fact, she liked the small tingly feeling that it left. He moved his face closer to hers, she could just barely feel his breath on her neck.

"I want to know you. You can tell me and I can help you," he whispers softly. He stares into her chocolate brown eyes as she stares into his.

Her eyes wander around his face, not being able to stand the intensity of their direct stare. She sucks in her breath as he places his left hand on her right cheek, his thumb tracing imaginary lines on her upper skin.

She blinks her eyes once, then twice. Then a smirk is placed on her face. "Maybe some other time Blondie." She removes herself out of his grasp and snatches her bag from the ground. "See you soon Austin," she said as she skipped down the stairs to her motorcycle.

And he looked at her as she drove away.

/

As soon as she got home, the feeling of loneliness dawned upon her. She had spent so much time with others and Austin, that she forgot that this was actually her life.

Empty.

She would always go to Austin for help and just for comfort. She thinks its because she had grown so close to him. She had been attracted to him by his smartass comments. Somehow, they just became friends.

And yeah, she kind of liked him. And yeah she thought that his eyes sparkled so brightly whenever he got excited. She thought that his blonde hair just fell over his face just right, leaving enough room for his eyes and his facial features to just be. But would she ever admit it?

Uhm no.

She walked inside and immediately went to the fridge. She grabbed some leftover pasta and heated it up in the microwave. As she got something to drink, something odd caught her eye. In the corner of her eye, there was a small red blinking light. She walked towards the light and her eyes turned big.

1 New Voicemail.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Nobody had called her in months. Also, barely anyone knew where she lived and her number. She hesitantly pressed the the 'play message' button and listened closely to the message.

_Hello? Ally? Its your Aunt Janet_. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her heart started beating fast and she instantly got nervous. Why was Janet calling now?

_I know we haven't talked in about, wow maybe 5 months? Wow. Time flies huh? There was a small pause. Look I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, and I'm just assuming you're just at school right now._

_If it was me, I'd let you be right now and let you live your life. And I am. But there are a couple things that I have to tell you, and I'd rather tell you in person_. Ally shook her head vigorously, trying to prevent whatever she was going to say next.

_I'm coming over tonight. I should be there at around 6 or 7. I can't wait to see you. See you soon darling_. The message got cut off.

She was completely utterly confused. Why on earth would Janet come here? Now? In all honesty, she hasn't seen Janet in 5 1/2 months. The last time she had seen her, she was packing Ally's bags and shipping her off into an old beat up house and enrolling her into a smelly public school.

She was so caught up in thinking that when the microwave went off, she was so startled and almost fell off of her chair.

Just almost.

/

An hour and twenty minutes later, she was sitting face to face with her aunt, both of them sipping cups of tea. Her aunt was a fairly aged woman. She had chestnut brown hair and soft gray eyes. She wore a soft pink cardigan and a white tee with a floral purple skirt. People would be lying if they said that she wasn't a pretty lady.

After a couple minutes of silence, her Aunt Janet decided to speak up. "So Ally, how've you been?" Her aunt had a sweet smile on her face.

Ally on the other hand, and a straight face. There was no emotion in her eyes, except for pure boredom and a small hint of anger. "Crappy as usual. Is that all?"

Janet sighed and placed her teacup down. "No, there's something that I have to tell you." She looked down then back up at Ally's eyes and smiled. "I'm moving to Chicago."

Ally blinked her eyes a few times and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Chicago's full of musicals, dreams, and famous occurrences. There's so much more for me than Miami. I hope you understand."

Ally lifted one eyebrow. "And why are you telling me this?" Janet sighed annoyingly and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Because I am your legal guardian. I'm moving far away and you aren't 18 yet. Now I'm going to give you an option." Ally looked at her aunt, her face just a bit paler.

"You can either come with me to Chicago, or you can stay here. I know you've been on your own for a while, and I have no doubt in my mind that you can take care of yourself. But you know, you just might need me and-"

"And why would I ever need you again?" Ally interrupted. Janet looked shocked and a little surprised at her attitude. "I've been living without you for about 6 months now and I've been taking care of myself for my entire life. Noone has ever been there for me. Especially you." Aunt Janet opened her mouth to speak, but Ally cut her off.

"I haven't seen you in months. You live on the other side of Miami and you decided to ship me off far away from you so you'd never see me again. I've been doing just fine without you. You could've moved to Paris for all I care and I wouldn't have even noticed. So why are you even here now?"

Aunt Janet looked taken back. She looked hurt inside but masked it on the outside. "Because believe it or not, I care. I care about you and your well being. Look, I just came here to tell you the news. If you decide to come with me, then pack your bags. I leave on Monday."

Janet stood up, grabbed her jacket and started to walk out. "It was nice seeing you again Ally." She walked out of the door and gently slammed it shut. Ally looked at the seat that her aunt sat in and took a deep breath.

She grabbed her jacket and her keys and ran out the door. She hopped on her motorcycle and drove to the only place she knew of. Once she got there, she hopped off and rang the doorbell.

A couple seconds later, the tall blonde boy opened the door. "Ally? What are you doing here?" He asked, completely confused. She stood there for a second before letting a single tear slip from her eyes. Soon the tears began pouring out of her eyes.

She ran into his arms, crying her eyes out. He stood there stunned for a bit. But once he sensed her despair, he wrapped his arms around her and began gently stroking her hair, not even caring why she was so upset.

**I'm actually happy with this chapter. But anyways, tell me your thoughts! Also tell me what you want to happen in this story. I'm not really sure where to go from here, but there's still a bit of Ally's background to reveal. So review?**

**xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its really short, sorry guys :( But its important, so enjoy!**

As soon as her loud sobs quieted down, Austin pulled away from her and grabbed her by the wrist. He looked briefly into her puffy red eyes; the sight of them made his heart crack just a bit. He mumbled a soft 'come on' and led her inside of his house.

Once in his room, he set her down on his bed and grabbed her hands. He examined her face quietly as she looked down at her lap. She hadn't looked up since he had brought her inside. He watched as her face changed emotions. From sadness to confusion, back to sadness. Her face was bright red and her hair was all messed up and tangled. Though somehow, he still thought she looked adorable.

When her tears had stopped, she slowly looked up to his face. He slowly put on a smile and asked how she was doing. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I'm okay I guess."

He squeezed her hand just a bit tighter and tilted his head. "Ally?" She blinked a few times before she mumbled an inaudible 'yeah'. He pursed his lips just a bit before asking, "How do you really feel?"

She tore herself away from him and sat at the head of his bed. She rested her back on his pillows and shut her eyes. She quickly reminded herself of what happened that forced her to go find Austin. Her mind went back to Janet, and her ultimatum, and how angry it made her. At the same time, it made her kind of sick to her stomach knowing that there's no one there anymore to support her.

She turned her body to the side and took a deep breath. "I feel so torn and broken inside. I feel like whatever I do isn't good enough for anybody. I feel like I've been keeping things inside for too long." She sat up and looked Austin straight in the eye. "I feel like if I keep these things bottled up," she looked away for a moment, "I'll feel worse than I do now."

He offered her a small smile. "You can talk about it if you want." He leaned over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "People have said that I'm a good listener." He cracked a crooked smile at her.

She smiled lightly at his words, bit ultimately shook her head slightly. "It's not that simple Austin. This isn't a one time, five minute fight or something. It isn't that easy or short either."

He stood up and walked over to shut the door. Then he pulled the phone out of his front jean pocket and turned it off. He held up the phone and faced her. "I've got time." her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Then Janet ran into my room. She had tears in her eyes and she had her phone in her left hand. She sat onto my bed with me and told me that my parents," she rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, "that my parents car had crashed."

"I didn't believe it at first, but then I saw the news story about it. They died on impact." Her eyes got cloudy. He hugged her close as another sob escaped from her lips. "So when they died, Janet became my guardian. I love Janet a lot. She's so supportive and caring. But when my parents died, she changed." She lifted her head from his shoulder. "We all did."

She began fiddling with her thumbs. "We began moving around. First we moved to New York, then to Detroit. We eventually decided to move to Miami. Well at least, I did." He looked at her with such confusion, but he let her continue. "Janet didn't like it here. She thought that Miami didn't live up to her expectations. She had this ultimate dream of being an actress, which was terrible because she couldn't act for her life. She wanted to leave, but I didn't want to. I felt like Miami would change my life. It had that special quality that made me like it so much."

"But eventually she couldn't look at me anymore. Her personality had changed so much. She wasn't the person that I knew she was anymore. She always said she saw me as the person who stood in the way of her life. And because of that, she shipped me off to this school. She told me to go find somewhere to live and she left to Orlando. I live alone in my tiny little house."

Her tears had stopped, but they were threatening to fall again. "I thought that I had it all figured out this year. I would stay here and just live my life here and work. Ever since she left me on my own, I changed myself. I was this shy little girl who would always have her head down and never talk. But I decided that it was time to change. I couldn't let people see me cry, or let them see me when I'm weak I had to build up enough courage and confidence so that no one would really get into my life and start to ask questions. But then today, Janet came over to my house. I haven't seen her in a while. She told me that she was moving away from Florida." She looked down at her lap. "Away from me."

"She asked me if I wanted to come with her, but I refused." Austin smiled to himself quietly, but not exactly sure why. "But I saw her again and it brought back all the unhappy memories again. I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

She finally stopped and looked up at him. He had been staring at her intensely for the past ten minutes. She smiled at him slightly before pulling him into a big hug. "Thanks for listening Austin. You actually are a great listener." He gave her a smile, but stayed silent. "No one really knows what I'm going through."

He shook his head quietly and looked back at her. He fixed her tangled hair and brushed her cheek slightly with his thumb. "But I do," he whispered softly. "I know what it feels like to be unappreciated, abandoned," he leaned closer and rested his forehead onto hers, "and just desperately sad."

She pulled away from him slowly, her eyebrows scrunched. "What do you talking about Austin? I've met your family and been in your house. They love you. Your whole life is unreal. You don't know what my life is like."

He stood up abruptly and ran his fingers through is messy blonde locks. He faced her and controlled his breathing. "You know Ally, I do. Just because my parents are still here and I have fancy house, that doesn't mean that I don't know exactly what you're going through. Because I do okay? My life is far from perfect." His face got red and his eyes were filled with irritation.

Her mouth hung open just a smidge, her eyes wide. He shook his head and mumbled an apology before sitting back down on the bed next to her. He put his forehead onto hers. Ally blinked a couple of times.

"Austin, what happened to you?" He shook his head solemnly and replied in a hoarse voice.

"Too much to tell."

/

Austin and Ally had stopped right in front of her house. As they got off of her motorcycle, they walked hand in hand to her door. Austin had never seen the inside of her house before. The walls were a bare creme color and there wasn't much furniture either. It was just enough to get by. It had a table and some chairs, a fridge, stove, all the generics. There weren't any pictures or plants or anything. It all was kind of sad looking.

"Go ahead and give me sympathy now." She motioned toward the space. "I kinda had it coming." He took one last glance at the room and smiled.

"I actually think its kind of cute looking." She tilted her head to the right slightly and cracked a small smile.

"How? This place is so upsetting." She walked around to show him the rest of the place.

He walked over to her and threw his arm over her shoulder. "I don't know, I guess thats how I like things." He turned to face her. "Simple."

She looked into his eyes trying to figure out any meaning. The way he said it made it seem as if there was a hidden message within his words. But he tore away from her and smiled.

"So you're not leaving anytime soon right?" He asked her cautiously. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm all yours." That planted a smile onto his face. The way she said it made his heart swell. He also did notice the happier side of Ally, the side that made his palms sweaty and his heart race.

"Good. Because I want to give your house a makeover. You up for it?" She smiled big and nodded her head. Before he could get another word out, she ran out of the house to her motorcycle. She looked back and smiled.

"You coming Blondie?" she yelled. He chuckled and ran out the door to her. Being with her would be a challenge. A long and tedious one.

But that wouldn't stop him from accepting it.

**Oh Jesus I'm sorry. I had a lot of stuff to do and I kind of forgot about this :( Um there wasn't much to this chapter, but it was important. So, I'll try to keep on writing because the plot is still going, and I have plans for it. Thanks guys :D You rock!**

**Any comments? Complaints? Drop a review and let me know. Thanks!**

**xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy x**

As the second bell rang, Austin didn't move. Instead, he stared at the morning sunrise as students rushed into the school. He shifted his gaze a little to the left and watched them. Sure he didn't know all of their names or anything, but he admired their somewhat dedication.

Honestly, he was a good student. He had good grades and everything too. He normally wouldn't skip class like that because truth be told, he actually cared about school (wouldn't want that to get out).

But today? He was too, um distracted. He had his mind on a certain girl, and her past. He just couldn't figure out why someone would want to hurt her emotionally. Her pure innocence and her hidden bubbly personality was just so... adorable. He just wanted to gauge out the eyes of those people. He couldn't even think about hurting her. They might've thought they weren't hurting her, but he saw the look in her eyes.

It was that same look that he was told he had before. It was that same look he had when he looked in the mirror almost every day.

He wouldn't tell everyone, but he wasn't particularly happy being him. Sure he had a nice house, and parents, and nice everything else. But whenever he saw his parents, he couldn't help but mentally breaking down inside. The only one who has been there for him was his Uncle Donny. The problem was, he almost never saw him because his parents would never take him on trips to see his relatives.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. But it didn't work.

* * *

Once first period was over, Austin strolled through the hallways just as if he had never done anything. He walked through, acknowledging everyone that made any sort of gesture towards him. He was on the way to Ally's locker when he saw her. There she was, talking to Trish. However, her attire was completely different. Instead of wearing all black, she decided on a nice flowing top with jeans. Also, instead of her hair being straight, it was curled with light blonde highlights at the tips. He also noticed that everyone else has noticed. He watched as guys walked past her slowly, their eyes bulging out of their head as they stared.

He chuckled. "Sorry boys, she's mine," he murmured softly.

He saw how innocent she was as she talked to her friend, her eyes lighting up with every word. Her new personality was intoxicating, her new found happiness made his heart flutter slightly. Austin smiled as he wondered how easily she could forget everything that happened, not even twenty four hours ago. He leaned on the locker next to him and admired her from afar.

_That's my Ally_

/

"Come on Ally, let's do something fun!" He hopelessly dragged her arm away from her house and toward his car. "Please? We need to do something nice, like go to a carnival or something!" His eyes lit up with joy. Something about knocking over milk bottles to win a stuffed panda just got to him.

Ally, on the other hand, didn't want to do anything today. "Well watching movies and eating pizza sounds pretty fun too! It's all nice and comfy and stuff!" He chuckled as she tried to argue back, but it was pointless.

"Ally, carnivals are made to have fun and win prizes! Don't you want the satisfaction of winning that giant panda while shoving the perfect, delicious, greasy, sweet funnel cake into your mouth?" His eyes twinkled, and somehow his hands came together like it was his fantasy.

She looked at him like he was a freak. "Um no? Austin that sounds disgusting. Well not the panda part, just the funnel cake thing." She shuddered at the thought. "Please? Can we just go watch a movie and relax in the comfort of my living room?" Austin slumped his shoulders slightly. She shook her head and pouted, hoping that he would cave anytime soon.

He stared into her eyes, then looked away, mentally cursing the world for making this so difficult. "Fine," he mumbled as she squealed in delight," but I get to pick the movie." He had the perfect movie in mind to watch with Ally.

She rolled her eyes as she put her motorcycle into the garage and walked to the front door. He smiled, walking a good distance behind her.

"But no scary movies!"

"Damn it woman!"

/

While Ally was ordering a pizza, Austin was going through all of her movies, deciding which one to pick. He picked up the first one he saw. Twilight? Oh hell no. He doesn't have anything against romance, vampires, werewolves, or even Kristen Stewart. Just the idea of them watching shirtless guys go after one girl for her love seemed kind of uncomfortable, and um.. well no.

"No, no, hmm maybe, no, no..." He continued to search through the pile until he pick out a satisfying movie and smiled. "Perfect." He put the disc into the player and went to the bathroom before the movie started.

Ally put the phone down and looked at the time. 5:12. She smiled. If the pizza doesn't arrive in 30 minutes, then its free! She giggle at her silliness and walked over to the couch. She plopped down and rested her feet on the space on the couch. While she waited for Austin, she thought back to yesterday.

Austin had made it awfully clear that something had happened to him too, but he never revealed to her what it was. _It was impossible._ His life was almost perfect. He had a family, a house, and friends. How was he damaged at all?

She actually wanted to know. She had realized how much closer they had gotten. A;most every single day, they'd mostly likely hang out at her house or go do something. And by the way, the arcade wasn't really her idea of "fun".

She didn't know if Austin had noticed it either, but she had changed her clothing too. Instead of all black, a couple weeks ago she had worn jeans. And then gradually she had worn much happier clothes. It ll led up to today. She wore probably the happiest and brightest outfit she had and wore it to school today. She noticed him leaning on the lockers and smiling at her too. Every time a guy looked at her as they walked past, she wanted to punch him in the eye just so he couldn't look any more. However she didn't mind when Austin looked at her.

As if he could read her mind, Austin came back to the living room and a smiled at her happily. However, she didn't smile back. She just kept her facial expression, curious and worrying. "Austin. what happened to you?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He pointed his thumb back towards the stairs, "Um well I tripped up the stairs when I went to use the bathroom I guess."

She gave him an exasperated look. "What? That's not what I meant okay? I meant-", she stopped suddenly, her face was then replaced with amusement. "Wait. You tripped _up_ the stairs? How?"

He crossed his arms and didn't meet her eyes. "Hey! Stairs are pretty tricky okay!" He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. She giggled slightly, still looking a bit shocked.

"Um not really! You move your foot above the step and walk up, and up, and up, and-" He threw his arms and walked over to the couch to start the movie.

"Shh," he used his hands to cover her ears and slightly wrap his arms around her head, "Let's just watch the movie okay?" He smiled and pressed play.

"50 First Dates? Really Austin?" She said as she peeled his arms off of her head. He nodded excitedly and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Yes! The tragic story of the girl with short term memory always gets to me. I mean she can't even remember her boyfriend! I mean really, how do you forget Adam Sandler?"" She gave him a look.

"That is such a stupid question Austin. I mean of course she would-"

Shush Ally, my favorite part's coming up." They waited a little bit before Ally spoke up again.

"Um Austin? That was the opening credits."

"Um Ally?

"Yes?"

"Shush."

/

After their pizza arrived, she of course had to pay, 28 minutes my ass. It was clearly 30 minutes! She paid nevertheless, yanking the pizza out of the little boy's hand. After eating the pizza and finishing the movie (the movie wasn't even that good in her opinion. But of course she could never tell Austin that or he would throw her into a ditch).

She took as a sip of her water and faced him on the couch. "Y'know Austin, you never really answered my question before." He set his glass on the coffee table and gave her a confused look.

"Yes I did, I told you that I tripped up the stairs, and then you laughed at me and-"

"Not that." She cracked a small smile at the memory. "I remember that perfectly. You're such an idiot by the way." She took another sip of her water. He opened his mouth in shock and pouted a bit. She rubbed his shoulder a bit, then looked back at him. "No, I mean ," she took a small breath, "remember yesterday when you implied that something happened to you too?"

Ally saw his eyes, along with his mind, go back to yesterday and think. He slowly nodded in reply. She bit her lip softly, "What was it?"

Austin debated telling her. He didn't want her to think that he was like a kicked puppy or something. He liked how things were right now. But he also knew that she went through a bunch of painful things too. It wouldn't be much different. It wasn't as bad as what Ally went through, but if he thought about it, it was exactly the same.

"It's too soon to tell," he whispered softly. She lifted her head slightly and nodded. She looked away, trying to mask the small hint of sadness that was on her face. She wanted to know that he could trust her with such information. She had trusted him, but it made her a bit sad that he couldn't tell her.

She felt his finger under her chin and brought her head to face his. "I'm sorry. I just can't tell you yet." She nodded in understand, but she still looked down. "I love that you care about me Ally, you probably care about me more than anyone else I know. Don't think that I don't trust you."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What about your parents? They love you don't they?" He pressed his lips together and shook his head slightly as if he didn't want to talk about it.

He gave her a small smile and released his finger from her chin. "Thanks for caring about me so much Ally." He leaned forward a bit, capturing her lips in a kiss.

It lasted for a couple seconds. It was a soft, fragile kiss, as if they were going to break each other if they were too hard. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"Can we watch a scary movie now?" he asked hopefully. She giggled and hit him over the head with a throw pillow.

"So is that a no?"

**Fact #1- This chapter only took an hour to write.**

**Fact #2- I wrote this chapter listening to Linkin Park, holy crap I love them (their old music anyways)**

**Fact #3- When I write my chapters, I write all these little reminders in between the words, so don't freak out if you find one reminding me to italicize something.**

**Fact #4- I did these facts to take up space. You caught me.**

**See you soon.**

**xo**


End file.
